


Good Life; Good Life

by Gay_as_fuck



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Child Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_as_fuck/pseuds/Gay_as_fuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants to give them what he never had, a good life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Life; Good Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSketcherLass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSketcherLass/gifts).



> Hooooo boi was that other fic terrible and I'd like to die now please. I made it readable this time at least,,,,,,,

When he first becomes king he is young, very young. The crown is to big to fit on his head so he has to shift it and change it so it lays strangely on his horns. The cape they drape around his shoulders is made of a heavy and hot fabric that drags on the floor and is covered in dirt by the end of every day. It's hard to be king because they force more than an older monster's clothing onto him. He's in charge of a whole kingdom when his class mates are still playing in fields and learning about themselves as they grow up.

He's forced to be the leader, the one who makes terrible choices and has to pay with guilt and regret weighing down on his shoulders. He has to be the one to make hard choices, but what child will ever make a good choice in a terrible situation. Choosing Toriel is a good choice. When his is a little older he meets her, everything he could ever love and more. She loves him and for a while he forgets he's even king when he looks at her. It would be funny how much he trips over his own feet when he first talks to her if he wasn't supposed to know exactly everything he was doing. 

They marry and he's not a kid anymore but he's far from being a wise king. His old classmates are settling themselves into jobs and figuring out how to start their lives, he's already had to do that. Some nights he reads old books about the stars and thinks about how wonderful it would be to break down the barrier, but he knows that no monster could do it. He sets a small team of scientists on breaking down the barrier but none of them have hope.

A human falls and finds their way to him. Their name is Chara and they joke with him like he is not king, but he his their father. His son Asriel is quick to befriend them and he decides that if ever a human falls they should be allowed to live out their lives like any monster. He will not treat them with hate because this one shows him such love. He spends so little time with Chara and he is happy.

It all comes crashing down when both of his children die on the same day. He weeps into Toriel's shoulder and she does the same but that is the last time they share emotion so openly that is not anger. Anger about the loss of two children, for three years all they do is fight and have silent dinners. Toriel leaves and the crown, though it fits now, feels heavier on his head then ever before. 

He now knows that the barrier can be broken because of Chara and Asriel. He doesn't want to think about it so when he asks all he asks is how many souls they need. He's told seven, that's all he needs to get to the surface. 

The second human falls and some part of his mind tells him to kill this human for the soul but he knows he's better than that so he lets them live in the city and tells all of his citizens and advisers the same thing. Give them a good life, let them have the chance. 

He tries not to care about the human but they come to him and worm their way into his life. He's angry that he fell again, that he made another connection to a human whose life goes by so quickly. He didn't get to see it with Chara but this human lives so quickly and dies in a flash. He weeps for that one as well but he has no shoulder to cry on and no rock to steady himself.

At least the fighting is less because Toriel is so very far away now and no one else is willing to argue with him. He walks taller and holds himself as stiffly as a king should but that is mostly just because these nights he can't sleep and these days he can't be weak. Humans come and go so quickly, they seem to fall just when he has gotten over another. No matter how hard he tries he always forms a connection with the humans. They tell him of Toriel who is growing old as well, but she is probably happier than him.

By the time the last child falls anyone could be happier than him. He's seen so many children grow old and then die, so many he has loved and lost. Each time a child falls that part of his brain that says just take the souls and avoid the pain grows stronger. However, he never raises his spear to any child that comes to his home. This is the last soul he need, he's going to see stars and help his people get a brighter future.

This one, this Frisk, he raises his spear to. He tells them that this time he will kill them. He is so close that this is for the greater good isn't it, to save his people. He has a heart that has been broken so many times he forgot how it felt to not feel loss. This is his biggest failure and he knows that, to kill a child in the name of the better world. He fights the child with all he has but they are fast.

Part of Frisk reminds him of Chara, especially when they offer him mercy. Why him? who is he to deserve mercy. He wanted to kill this child and bear the guilt of so many other nightmare fantasies, ones that have him killing all of his children. Who is Frisk to offer him, a cruel and guarded king, mercy? But they offer it to him no matter what he thinks and what other choice does he have than to take it.

Probably a lot but he doesn't, he just wants to rest. He doesn't want to hurt and this is the first person to offer him mercy in his life and he takes it like a starving man eats. So he takes Frisk into his life with Toriel and the rest of the monsters. He tells them stories and Toriel bakes for them, and this sort of a relationship with him and his wife might work for a bit. He tries not to worry about Frisk's death like he had with all the others.

He wants to give them what he never had, a good life. So he holds them close and pretend that will keep the darkness that looms away. He puts the buttercups under their chin and pretend that it's not poison. 

Good life, good life.


End file.
